1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting TFT-LCDs (Thin-Film Transistor LCDs), which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal polymer molecules interposed between two parallel pieces of glass and numerous vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires are arranged between the two pieces, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images.
The constant development of liquid crystal displaying technology makes the liquid crystal display device that is advantageous in respect of being thin and light and having lower power consumption and low radiation increasingly replace the traditionally used CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) displays.
As shown in FIG. 1, a schematic view showing a portion of an assembling structure of a conventional liquid crystal display device is given. The liquid crystal display device has a front case or a rear case having a side plate 100 on which a retention structure 200 is formed. The retention structure 200 provides only an effect of retaining a liquid crystal display module of the liquid crystal display device. The conventional retention structure 200 cannot provide protection to the liquid crystal display module when the display module expands/contracts due to an external humid and hot environment or is impacted by an external force. The optic grade of the liquid crystal display module will be thus affected.